


It's for the mission...until it isn't

by CorranBlue



Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay Disasters, Kissing for the mission, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Undercover Mission, but they can't say it, i wrote this in one go, the both of them, they both like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Fox and Quinlan are undercover on a mission, and they do the thing that Steve and Natasha do in Captain America Winter Soldier! IE: kissing for the mission.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793803
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	It's for the mission...until it isn't

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy this! These two disasters are just precious and I love them both,,,

Anonymous Prompt: " You know that moment in captain america the winter soldier, where natasha kisses steve on the escalators? What about Vox doing something similar? Please? "

“Stop turning around, you look suspicious,” Fox grumbled into the hand currently pressed against his face. If he had to spend another hour like this, well. He was going to lose his mind. 

“Hey!” Vos whined. “I’m the Shadow here, not you. I think I know what I’m doing, thanks. ‘Sides, we don’t want to miss our target leaving, do we?”

Fox didn’t dignify that with a response, instead he leaned back against the wall, letting it support him. It was...strange not having his armour to protect him. He knew his _vode_ often spoke of the vulnerability they felt out of armour, but he didn’t feel that at all. 

He felt electrified, all his senses dialed up to ten in the best way. There was nothing between him and the world. Which, he reminded himself sternly, was not always a great thing. 

“Foxy, you’re thinking too much, relax man,” Vos reached out and booped his nose. “I can literally feel you trying to stress yourself out.”

The damp air circulated lazily, making his flush all the more noticeable. His skin darkened as he sputtered. “Wha-you can’t just! My name is _Fox_ , not-”

“Okay, okay,” Vos held his hands up in placation and stepped closer, leaning in to speak against his ear. “Commander.”

Fox swallowed and tried frantically to shove his feelings back into their little hole. Just because they were on a mission together didn’t mean Vos actually like him. He just enjoyed pushing people’s buttons. Or rather, clones’ buttons. 

He gently placed a hand on Vos’s chest, unable to look him in the eyes as he pushed the other man away slightly. “Stay focused,” he rasped, as his own attention was on everything but what he was supposed to be doing. 

He saw the way Quinlan’s eyes reflected the dim lighting outside the bar, how his clothes ( _much_ different from Jedi robes) hugged the ample muscle of his arms and chest, how the Jedi tracked his every move. 

Before he turned around _again_ to glance behind him, quickly whipping his head back to Fox’s when he seemingly noticed something. “That’s him, he’s coming this way.”

“Where?” Fox tried to glance around Quinlan’s head but the other man put one hand on his exposed collarbone, another hand under his chin. “What are you doing?” He wriggled a bit before finding himself trapped in the gaze of the _jetti_. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked lowly. “He won’t want to look at us too closely, you know, pda and all thamph-” His voice cut out as Fox pushed his head forward, effectively swallowing the rest of what likely would be a long winded explanation about not wanting to disrespect Fox’s boundaries or make him do something he wasn’t comfortable with. The hand on his chin gripped tighter and tilted his head back so it was resting against the wall with the rest of his body, which was now sandwiched against a very _warm_ Quinlan. 

He figured if he was doing this, he might as well commit. After all, he’d probably never get the chance again. And _kriff_ , it was better than he thought it would be. Bringing his hands to grip Quinlan’s waist, he tugged them even closer and felt Quinlan moan against his mouth. Fox tilted his head to the side and broke the kiss, murmuring against his neck.

“Looks like our guy just passed us, we can probably meet up with the others-” Quinlan wasn’t stopping, he was nuzzling into Fox’s neck and leaving kisses so soft they almost tickled. He felt a few small laughs against his ear before he heard words that would haunt him for weeks-in the best way.

“Aw, Foxy. I was having so much fun,” he pulled his head back but remained pressed against Fox from chest to ankle. “One more for luck?” 

Fox’s eyes closed on their own (the traitors) as Quinlan bridged the small gap between them, first gently nudging their noses together, then finally, _finally_ , kissing him. Compared to the other one, this was chaste, sweet even. 

“Alright, thanks Fox,” Quinlan winked at him, causing him to blush even darker than before. Even in the dim lighting Quinlan would be able to see it. “Now, let’s go get that _shabuir_!”

Fox shook his head and took off after his partner. His partner for the mission, that is. Nothing more, he told himself. Nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @corransthoughts


End file.
